Prismatic Memories
by YellowMischief
Summary: It's not like I've forgotten. I probably still remember. It's not like I've forgotten. No, I just can't forget it that easily. It's not like I've forgotten. I can't, because if I do, it's over. "Remember... Do not forget... You can't... Your memories... are full of colors... lest you forget..."
1. Chapter 1: Chartreuse

**This story is kind of inspired and based on a somewhat popular (and somewhat not popular) light novel. I purposely made this story look a bit like the light novel for everyone to notice. I think it deserves to be known, but it is for you to know what light novel I based this one. I've already finished three chapters of this story, but I'll put the second chapter tomorrow and the other chapter the next day. I'm sorry if it's short... Don't worry though since I'll work on this story (while rewriting the whole chapters of my other multi-chapter story...) Anyways, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Prismatic Memories**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******Chapter 1: Chartreuse**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

I remember the time that I met him, his chartreuse green eyes that stare emotionlessly at me and his figure that is kept hidden in the shadows.

It's not like I've forgotten him. I probably still remember him, and I even dream of him, like I am now.

But I just can't exactly remember how he looks like outside my dreams.

It's not like I've forgotten. No, I just can't forget him that easily, his mysterious figure that is kept hidden in the shadows and his chartreuse green eyes that stare emotionlessly at me.

I tried to find any cues to retrieve my memories of him. I tried, I certainly could remember, but I don't get around to looking back. That's because nothing in my life could possibly remind me of everything about him. But I remember what he did.

He smiled.

"Do you have a wish?" The figure of a male asked me in a calm voice.

"_Rin…"_

I saw his face, or so I believe, but while he resembles just about anyone, he also looks completely different from anyone. All I can decipher is that his chartreuse green eyes stared at my whole being emotionlessly.

I guess I gave him a passive, harmless answer back then. But I don't remember how I answered him.

His eyes moved –as he was emotionlessly staring at my chest, as if staring right through my heart—to my face as he move his shadowy hand and outstretched it, as if expecting a handshake from me.

"I can grant any wish." He looked at me like how he looked at me earlier, his eyes void of any emotion.

"_Rin…"_

I narrowed my eyes at him. I don't know if my eyes were deceiving me, but nonetheless, I saw a hint of mischief and sincerity in his emotionless eyes. That fact made it feel strange to me. It was like giving someone a present as big as a medium-sized aquarium and as heavy as an elephant, but was empty when you opened it.

I don't remember what I answered to him, but I remember what he said to me.

"_Why…?"_

"I don't know… but it feels like I need to..." I didn't quite get what he was trying to say, but I think I smiled involuntarily after he said it. "But I have to say, if I am to grant you a wish, it can become a curse or a gift for you. Nevertheless, be careful what you wish for. I can help you find clues on how to remove it, but I can't help you remove it directly." I looked at him with confused eyes. Even though there was no emotion in his eyes, his voice ejaculated a concerned wave. I felt as if I were attacked by an unpleasant sensation that drew my whole body towards his eyes. I quickly looked away.

"_Rin…"_

"I will grant you any wish. I don't mind any wish at all. I won't stop you even if your wish destroys all of mankind. Even if it kills me, I don't mind."

"_Rin…"_

I don't remember what I answered to him, but I remember what he did to me.

"_Why…?"_

I wouldn't remember this dream when I woke up. But I would be able to clearly remember what I thought of him. I remember what he did. Although his emotionless eyes are the only thing you can see on his shadowy figure, I remember what he did.

He smiled.

I tried to find any cues to retrieve my memories of him. I tried, I certainly could remember, but I don't get around to looking back. That's because nothing in my life could possibly remind me of everything about him. But I remember what he did.

It's not like I've forgotten. No, I just can't forget him that easily, his mysterious figure that is kept hidden in the shadows and his chartreuse green eyes that stare emotionlessly at me.

But I just can't exactly remember how he looks like outside my dreams.

It's not like I've forgotten him. I probably still remember him, and I even dream of him, like I am now.

I remember the time that I met him, his chartreuse green eyes that stare emotionlessly at me and his figure that is kept hidden in the shadows.

He smiled.

"_I… I want to—"_


	2. Chapter 2: Cerulean

******It may confuse you, or it may make no sense at all, but all is intentional. I aim to make you all confuse and wonder. It's an easy to read and easy to understand story, so you might know what I intend to do with this story :)**

**You may notice that the chapter 2 is a bit same as chapter 1. It's intentional, so yeah... Enjoy the story, anyways :)**

* * *

**Prismatic Memories**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Cerulean**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

I remember the time that I met her, her cerulean blue eyes that stare cheerfully at me and her skinny yet still curvy figure.

I can't forget her. I still remember her, and I even dream of her.

I still can exactly remember how she looks like outside my dreams.

I can't forget her. No, I just can't forget her that easily, her skinny yet still curvy figure and her cerulean blue eyes that stare cheerfully at me.

I found cues to retrieve my memories of her. I didn't even try, I could remember, everything about her feels strange yet pleasant. That's because everything in my life could possibly remind me of everything about her. I always remember what she always did.

She smiled.

_"Do you have a wish?"_

"How are you, Len?" She would always ask me that question in a calm and cheerful voice.

I always saw her face, as she doesn't resemble just about anyone, since she also looks completely different from anyone. But all I can clearly remember now is her cerulean blue eyes that stared at my whole being with a cheerful glint on her eyes.

I remember that I gave her a passive, cheerful answer back then. But I don't really remember how I answered her.

Her eyes would sometimes move and look away from me with red tinged cheeks –as I find her staring at my eyes sometimes—and look at my face as she move her hand and outstretch it with an accusing finger pointing at me.

_"I can grant any wish."_

"It's all your fault, Len!" She would always say that angrily, yet she would giggle endlessly afterwards.

I would always narrow my eyes at her. I don't know if my eyes were deceiving me at that time, but nonetheless, I saw a hint of both sadness and happiness in her always cheerful eyes. That fact made it feel strange to me. I can't even describe it.

I don't remember what I said to her, but I remember what she said to me.

"_Remember…"_

"I don't know… but it feels like I need to say that..." I didn't quite get what she was trying to say, but I think I smiled involuntarily after she said it. It feels like I heard that line somewhere from someone I know, but I shrugged it. "But I have to say, you better be careful, Len. It feels like I've been causing too much trouble for you…" I looked at her with confused eyes. Even though there was cheerful wave emitting in her eyes, her voice ejaculated a sad wave. I felt as if I were attacked by an unpleasant sensation that drew my whole body towards her eyes. I quickly looked away, my cheeks turning red.

"_Do not forget…"_

"Oh I need to go now, I'll see you next time, okay?"

"_You can't..."_

I don't remember what I answered to her, but I remember what she did to me.

"_Rin…"_

I would always remember her even in my dreams. Although she always wears those lovely cheerful eyes of hers, there's still hint of sadness on her eyes. That's why I always remember what she did.

"_Why…?"_

She smiled.

I found cues to retrieve my memories of her. I didn't even try, I could remember, everything about her feels strange yet pleasant. That's because everything in my life could possibly remind me of everything about her. I always remember what she always did.

I can't forget her. No, I just can't forget her that easily, her skinny yet still curvy figure and her cerulean blue eyes that stare cheerfully at me.

I still can exactly remember how she looks like outside my dreams.

I can't forget her. I still remember her, and I even dream of her.

I remember the time that I met her, her cerulean blue eyes that stare cheerfully at me and her skinny yet still curvy figure.

She smiled.

"_I… I'm sorry—"_


End file.
